


Burn My Lungs (and Curse My Eyes)

by InANonCriminalWay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InANonCriminalWay/pseuds/InANonCriminalWay
Summary: Murphy fucking hates alphas, especially the ones who hit on him





	Burn My Lungs (and Curse My Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> wow im bad at summaries
> 
>  
> 
> title from nicotine by p!atd

“How much to get your lips around my cock?”

Murphy stops, his head whipping up to glare in the direction of the voice. He narrows his eyes at the man he finds, a greasy alpha with a cocky smirk on his ugly ass face. His hand clenches around the cleaning rag in his hand and he stands up straighter.

“The fuck did you just say to me?” he snaps, squaring up. The greasy douchebag snickers, crossing his arms and lifting his head a little as if he’s trying to look down at Murphy.

“ _I said,_ how much for a blowjob?” the greasy asshole asks, looking so fucking smug. 

Murphy wants to punch that goddamn smirk off of his ugly goddamn face. He’d thought his own nose was weird, but it’s practically perfect-looking next to the monstrosity on that guy’s face.

He feels his nostrils flare as anger courses through him. It’s coursing through his fucking veins; he can barely reign himself in from trying to claw the guy’s eyes out. Instead, he takes a deep breath and raises his eyebrows, “You could be the richest person in this entire fucking bar and you still wouldn’t be able to afford me.”

The guy’s eyes narrow a little as he stares at Murphy. He’s still smirking though because he’s a douchebag. “I don’t want you, I want your mouth.”

Murphy snorts and rolls his eyes. He leans forward on the bar counter, sneering. “Trust me, you couldn’t afford that either. And even if you could, I’m already mated to a much better alpha than you.”

To emphasize it, he taps the mark on his neck. A shiver goes through his body as he does it, the memories of the night before rushing through his head. Whatever possessed Bellamy to become a possessive knothead last night, he doesn’t know, but it was pretty hot when he’d pushed Murphy up against the wall and positively attacked his neck. It’s littered with hickeys. The whole thing was a bit like a fever dream and his legs had practically turned to jelly as he melted into his mate’s embrace. 

“Where is your alpha then?” the greaseball questions, interrupting Murphy’s daydreams. His voice is becoming more aggressive by the word. “Must be a pretty stupid fucking alpha to leave his bitch in a place like this.”

He grits his teeth, barely able to reign in a growl trying to escape his mouth. They’re in a fucking bar for God’s sake and Murphy knows how to handle himself. He fucking hates alphas. His hands grip the edge of the bar, as he leans back a little. He glances around to see Atom watching the altercation cautiously. He’d barely remembered there was another member of staff on site.

“The fuck would I know? I’m not his keeper,” Murphy retorts, keeping voice as steady as possible. He knows where Bellamy is, he’s grocery shopping, but he’s so fucking angry that he’s ready to leap over the fucking counter and suffocate the greasy ass alpha. He doesn’t care if he’s lying his pretty ass off. 

Greaseball bristles at that and he steps forward as if to intimidate Murphy. It’s about as intimidating as a baby pangolin. The guy uncrosses his arms and growls. He fucking _growls_ at Murphy, “You should learn some damn respect, omega!”

“Me? I should learn some respect? You’re the one who propositioned a mated omega just doing their damn job and continued to harass them once they rejected you and then sprouted your backward bullshit for no fucking reason, but sure, I’m the one that needs to learn respect.” He snaps, raises his eyebrows and pushes himself up from the counter to stand up straight. Trying to control his anger, he crosses his arms and growls back at the guy. “And by the way, in case it wasn’t clear the first time I rejected you, I would literally rather disembowel myself and see if I can strangle myself with my intestines quicker than it takes for me to bleed out than ever have any kind of sexual experience with you. _Fuck off._ ”

There’s not a second to breathe before the alpha is on him, attempting to dive over the counter to get to Murphy. It’s a pathetic attempt, but he has no time to enjoy that before the guy is dragging him over the counter. He growls, swinging his leg around to kick the alpha in the head. He scrambles to get his feet on the ground before punching the guy in the head before he can stand up straight again. The guy tries to fight back, swinging his hands and legs around, but it’s as pathetic as Murphy was expecting. It’s not difficult for Murphy to get the upper hand, twisting the asshole’s arm behind his back and keeping him there. He grew up on the streets; he knows how to fight.

He growls when he feels a hand on his shoulder, his eyes flashing blue. He twists his head round to see Atom glaring at him. He doesn’t even look angry, just frustrated. “Let go, Murphy. You’ve made your point.”

“Why the fuck should I?” he snaps at the same time the alpha asshole shouts, “You fucking bitch!”

Atom rolls his eyes. “Because I’m not cleaning up blood today and I know you’re not going to. Let go and take your goddamn break.”

He glares at Atom who flashes his golden eyes at Murphy in a clear attempt to show that he’s serious. He stares at him for several seconds before he huffs and lets go, taking a few steps backward and Atom attempts to calm the asshole alpha down. He doesn’t leave though, staying in place so he can glare at both of them.

“Do you ever listen?” Atom asks when he turns his head round to see Murphy still there. “Just go, will you? You’ve made your damn point, go take your fucking break, asshole.” 

Murphy huffs, but he complies with one final “fuck you” directed at the alpha and a middle finger for Atom who just rolls his eyes, making shooing gestures to Murphy as he walks around the bar and into the back. He doesn’t stop as he walks through the back only stopping to fish into his pocket for the key to the back door. They’ve been meaning to get the lock updated for a while now so it’s a struggle to get it open, but with some brute force, he manages. 

The fresh air is a welcome shock. He inhales deeply like he’s in some sappy movie and leans against the wall of the bar. It’s only now that he’s out of the bar that he notices his heart pounding in his ears. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Part of him wants to text Bellamy and tell him to get back here, but he knows it’s ridiculous. They live in Nevada, the nearest Walmart is an hour away. There’s no point. And for all he knows, Bell’s on his way back now.

Plus, he’s not one of those omegas who needs their alpha to come fight their battles for them. 

Instead of that, he opens whatever game he last downloaded on his phone which turns out to be Piano Tiles. He plays through a few levels of that, debating whether or not he should go grab something to eat. 

He’s already promised Bell that they’d eat a properly cooked meal together once he’s back so he should really wait, but he’s also really fucking hungry. He knows he shouldn’t and he also knows that the look on Bell’s face when Murphy enjoys his cooked food will be the highlight of his day so he really shouldn’t go get food. He’s still really hungry though. 

Trying to ignore the growls of his stomach and focus on the stupid game he’s playing. He doesn’t even know why he has it other than as a way to kill time. He’s pretty shit at it. He’s shit at most things really, but Bellamy seems to love him more for it, like a begrudging kind of love.

Absent-mindedly, he places his fingers over the mating mark on his neck, letting his fingers dance over it. It reminds him of how much he misses Bellamy which is just a little bit pathetic considering his mate has only been gone a couple of hours. 

He bites his lip, trying to not think about Bellamy. He’s never been good at that, even before they were together. Back when they were constantly at loggerheads, Murphy still couldn’t get Bell out of his head. He can’t just stand here thinking about Bell until he gets back though; it might be a slow day in the bar, but he and Atom are still the only two members of staff in work. The last thing they need today is a riot which is only a bit hypocritical for him to say since he literally just fought a guy in the bar. He’s pretty lucky it was only that guy’s friends and maybe three other people in the bar today.

Shaking his head, he pushes himself off the wall and lets himself into the bar again, making a beeline to get back to the bar. He doubts Atom would try to stop him, but he’s not risking it. He’d go mad if he had to just sit in the back for hours. 

He knows because he’s done it before and it sucked.

Atom is standing behind the bar, serving someone when he gets there. He nods as a greeting when he sees Murphy come back. Moving to lean against the other side of the bar, he watches Atom take the payment. 

There’s a bit of jealousy behind his gaze, watching the exchange. It’s different to how at least half of Murphy’s orders go. There’s no unwanted flirting and no awkward attempts at eye-sex. It didn’t really bother him that much before he was mated; he was mostly just used to it. He’s an omega, it happens. It was still annoying and it’s worse now that he’s very clearly not single and very clearly mated.

“So the guy you nearly killed is in the back office, waiting for the owner to come back so he can make a complaint,” Atom says, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Why? Does he want me fired or some shit?” he asks, rolling his eyes. Atom just shrugs. “He know I’m mated to the owner?”

“It didn’t come up,” Atom says. Murphy snorts, grinning at Atom. The beta can be quite mischievous when he wants to. 

“I’m assuming you’ve called Bell. He coming back soon?” he asks, trying to sound casual. Atom raises his eyebrows and smirks. Murphy flips him off. “Answer the question, asshole.”

“Yeah, he was already on his way back when I called. I imagine he’ll be here soon since he’s probably breaking the speed limit to get back to you,” Atom says, still smirking. Murphy rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in his chest at the news. “That reminds me, he asked if you could go clean up your place a little so you’ll have, and I quote, ‘an actually hygienic place’ to eat.”

Murphy stares, processing the words. It’s not rare for him to do chores around the house, but it normally comes after him and Bell very competitively playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to figure out who’s doing it. Atom rolls his eyes and motions with his head towards the stairs up to their tiny apartment. He grumbles some nonsense but walks up the stairs nonetheless. 

It takes him way too long to clean up their apartment considering how small it is. He can’t think of the last time they actually cleaned so that’s probably why it takes so long, but he does also stop to ‘inspect their pillows’ a few times. They smell like Bellamy and Murphy is just a little lovesick. He doesn’t even finish cleaning the living room, possibly because of that, but he’s blaming Atom for interrupting him.

“Murphy!” Atom calls up the stairs, his voice echoing a little. “Bellamy wants you in the office!”

He huffs, but stalks down the stairs, hoping his vaguely aggressive walk will hide his excitement. Atom gives him a knowing look as Murphy passes by him so it clearly doesn’t work. He huffs and heads to their office.

It’s not that much of an office, but it’s big enough that they can fit a desk and some chairs in it. 

Despite really wanting to just kick the door open like an overdramatic twink, he manages to reign himself in and knock on the door instead. Bellamy calls for him to come in and Murphy tells his heart to shut the fuck up and to jump back out of his throat before he opens the door. 

Bellamy is sat behind his desk with body posture that screams _fuck you_ with the greasy-haired alpha sat on one of the chairs. He looks pretty confident in his ability to get Murphy fired. He looks over to Bellamy who’s turned all his attention to him.

“Murphy,” he greets and Murphy nods. Bellamy grins and pats his knee. He narrows his gaze, looking at Bellamy with raised eyebrows. Bellamy raises his eyebrows right back and pats his knee again. He knows Bellamy probably has a reason for it, but at the same time, he’s not sure he wants to do that with greasy asshole over there. To make that point, he flashes his eyes at Bellamy whose grin becomes a smirk, flashing his own red eyes. 

Their staring contest goes on for a few more seconds before Murphy huffs and walks round to sit on Bellamy’s knee. He can’t say it’s not nice having Bellamy wrap his arm around him and scent him, even if Bellamy isn’t even trying to be subtle about it. 

“So what was it you wanted to-” Bellamy starts once he’s finished his small show of alpha posturing, but he’s cut off by greaseball douchebag.

“You need to control your omega!” he exclaims, sounding so offended that it makes Murphy laugh out loud. God, he’s forgotten these people actually exist.

“You do realize that he’s my mate, not my property, right? No one’s controlling anyone here,” Bellamy retorts immediately in a pretty authoritative tone. It’s kind of hot which Murphy really shouldn’t be thinking about this right now. That doesn’t stop him though. “We’re here to talk about the complaint you want to file against my mate. I have more important things to do so can we make this quick?”

Murphy snorts, knowing that the more important things he has to do includes cooking, eating, and probably snuggling on the sofa. 

The guy bristles at it, looking even more pissed than he had when he was arguing with Murphy. “Your _omega_ tried to _maul me_.”

“Yes, I’ve been made aware of that. I’ve also been made aware of the circumstances surrounding it so unless you can give me any more information, I’m inclined to suggest that we just bury the hatchet and leave it there,” Bellamy says in his professional voice even though it sounds a little pained. Murphy chews on his lip before baring his neck a little so Bell can scent him more. That normally cheers him up.

“He’s completely disrespectful! I don’t expect to come to a well-respected bar and be served by a disobedient omega,” the greaseball snaps and anger courses through Murphy. The only thing keeping him from growling is Bellamy’s arm around his waist. “What kind of alpha leaves their omega alone to serve other alphas?”

“The kind that trusts and loves their partner,” Bellamy says in an almost hushed tone. Murphy jumps when Bell’s lips touch his neck, his teeth grating over the mating mark. 

“This is fucking ridiculous. You’re not going to punish him at all when he fucking attacked me like a rabid bitch?” the douchebag alpha exclaims, sounding even angrier. Bellamy’s grip tightens around his waist as if he knows that Murphy is about to launch himself across the room to attack.

He might have been.

He was.

That’s probably why Bellamy insisted on Murphy sitting on his lap.

Bellamy growls and it reverberates through Murphy’s bones. “I’m not. You propositioned my mate which is not only inappropriate because you propositioned someone at work who wouldn’t be able to get away from you, but because you also propositioned someone who was clearly mated. You then couldn’t take rejection, insulted my mate, and then attacked him. He was clearly in his right to defend himself and you’re pretty fucking lucky that I was out because if I was there, I wouldn’t have interfered. I’d have cheered when he ripped your fucking eyes out. Any questions?”

It’s silent for what feels like forever until the guy manages to stutter out, “You can’t, you can’t say that!”

“I can,” Bellamy says and snorts. Murphy grins, nuzzling into him, very happy about being a little bit smaller than Bell since it lets him cuddle up easier. “You’re in _my_ bar, you’re on _my_ property, and you attacked _my_ mate. You’re lucky that I’m not the kind of alpha who feels the need to always fight for their omega because I would gladly break your fucking neck. Now get the fuck out of my bar.”

Bellamy flashes his eyes again and it’s both a little scary and very attractive. The greaseball asshole seems to be falling on the scary bit because he actually leaves the room and he can hear Atom telling him to get out. 

Once he hears the main door to the bar close, Murphy pushes himself up and moves to straddle Bellamy’s lap so they can talk easier. Also so both of Bellamy’s hands are on his waist. “You know, that was really fucking hot. You should shout more.”

His mate snorts and rolls his eyes as his body shakes with silent laughter. “Only you would say that after someone literally attacked you today, only you, Murph.”

“Come on, it’s not like I was in any real danger. I know how to deal with asshole alphas,” he tells Bellamy, leaning forward a little so their faces are only a few inches away from each other. “But if I’d known that you’re this hot when you’re angry, I’d probably have provoked some of them beforehand.”

Bellamy raises his eyebrows, looking like he wants to roll his eyes again, but is refraining from doing so. “You found that hot? Really? You’re always complaining about possessive alphas.”

“Possessive alphas not possessive boyfriends,” Murphy explains, knowing he’s already doing a terrible job. “Listen, I can’t stand it when alphas act like omegas are their property, but if you want to go all possessive on me whilst acknowledging I am, in fact, a person, go for it because Bell, _it’s really fucking hot._ ”

“You’re really fucking weird, you know that?” Bellamy asks and chuckles. His breath ghosts on Murphy’s face.

“It’s why you love me,” he tells Bellamy, feeling his heart speed up in his chest. “Besides my inability to cook and asshole personality.”

“Not to mention you being the physical embodiment of ‘fight me’,” Bellamy teases and Murphy grins.

“You’re the one who just told a guy that you’d gladly break his neck,” he points out, just to tease Bell a little. He’s not really trying to disagree because Bellamy is completely right in that description.

“After you told him that, what was it again? That you’d rather see if you can strangle yourself with your own intestines before you bleed out from disembowelment than fuck him,” Bell says and he can’t get through the sentence without laughing, his hands gripping Murphy’s waist tighter as he laughs which makes Murphy smile. “God I fucking love you, Murphy.”

“I love you too,” he murmurs before leaning all the way in to pull his mate into a soft kiss.


End file.
